Pirate Love
by SpiderlilyPrincipessa
Summary: Sakura is the Captain of the most notorious female pirate crew sailing the seven seas but when she was younger her and her beest friends were claimed by the members of the most evil pirate crew existing they became pirates to escape them but if they meet
1. Chapter 1

Captain Sakura is the most Vicious and well known female pirate captain around she is known for being absolutely ruthless in battle she is also the surgeon on the ship she has amazing medical skills that no other possess except her master who trained her.

Beside her is her First Mate Ino she was known for seducing and assassinating rich men she also takes it upon herself to make sure the girls have cute clothes that make them look sexy but they're still deadly.

Hinata is the Quartermaster she has a shy innocent appearance but can be very evil and perceptive also she is one of the cooks on the ship.

Tenten is the Gunner of the ship she is in charge of all the weapons of the ship she is talented and specialized in battle.

Temari is the Boatswain and is in charge of all the ships.

Matsuri is the Strategist she demises all of the plans.

Together they make up the Six Soul Snatchers the most notorious female pirate crew ever known to sail the seven seas. Hinata and Matsuri are 15. Sakura and Ino are 16. Temari and Tenten are 17.

"Sakura you don't think we'll meet up with the Dark Souls do you I hear they're sailing this sea" Ino said. The girls their hair covered up.

"Don't worry your pretty little blonde head just because they 'claimed' us when we were younger doesn't mean they'll come hunting us down to have us plus they don't even know we're the Six Soul Snatchers" Sakura explained to Ino. Tenten put a comforting hand Ino's shoulder 'But if they ever did get their hands on me and the girls… No Sakura stay positive.' Sakura thought to herself.

"S-s-s-Sakura" Temari said shakily which was unusual for her. When Sakura turn around the girls were all pointing to the west when she turned her heart almost stopped beating. A pirate ship was approaching when she looked at the flag she knew. It was them the flag had six different balls of light surrounding the skull each a different color, each representing a dark soul.

"Let's go we cannot be caught lasses" Sakura said to the girls but before they could move the ship shook and bucked from the impact. "Prepare for battle!" Tenten yelled. Sakura pulled off her boot and strapped one on her pistols to her lower leg so it was inside her boot and slid a blade in the other. Just in case they were captured Sakura slid a kunai in her breast bindings.

The ship was now beside Sakura's. When a board was put in on the ship Tenten ordered the Powder Monkeys to put powder on the board one of their Powder Monkeys were shot, Ami nut she got the job done (A/N no they are not real monkeys they are people who have one the most dangerous jobs there is and the lowest too.)

Tenten was about to throw the match on but Sakura stopped her "No let Karin do it" she said ordering a reluctant Karin to do it. Once the match was on the gun powder it burned quickly and scorched Karin's hair and face.

But then they failed to notice men swinging on ropes onto the ship until they heard a gunshot Matsuri had shot down on of the men but was grabbed by a boy probably the same age as her with burgundy hair and teal eyes then put into the headlock her teal hat revealing a lock of her long hair.

Temari was about to charge at him but stopped dead in her tracks. "Shit Saki I can't let him see me that's my little brother he'll know my eyes." " Well fight Pineapple head he's your 'boyfriend anyway'" Sakura teased.

"DICKLESS" Sakura heard Ino yelled she so Ino battling a very pale boy they were fighting Verbally and physically.

Sakura saw a flash of blonde go past her and then saw a boy with blonde hair jumping on Hinata. Then she saw Tenten fighting a battle with a boy with long brown hair and eye's like Hinata's.

Then she saw him the captain with his chicken ass hair style from when they were younger. Sakura fought an even battle with him until he hit her pressure point then everything went black.

Back on Sasuke's ship

Sakura sat in the corner with her hands tied behind her back singing to herself. "In a little while from now, if I'm not feeling any less sour I promised myself, to treat myself, and visit a nearby tower and climbing to the top, would throw myself off. In an effort to, make clear to whomever, what it's like when you're shattered".

She had on a tight black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows it had been ripped from the battle showing off her DD breast which looked like a C because of the tight bindings Sakura had wrapped them in. She pink hair was waist length pink hair wasn't visible because of the black bandana with midnight blue skulls tied securely over her hair. She had on a pair of white pants on that were tight on her hips and loose on her legs. Her black boots that she had on before they had checked her for weapons came all the way up to her knee she had been stripped of her pistol and Katana.

Then the door opened. "Oh look lass are going to cry?" When Sakura looked up a pirate with blue hair and a black scarf on his head walked in. "No but you're about to be" before he could question her she sprang up biting his ear clean off.

She spit out the piece of flesh and pulled the blade she had cut her rope with from behind her back and stabbed him in the family jewels moving the blade so it cut his length. He let out a loud shout attracting the other shipmates. Sakura let out a mad crackle of laughter.

Her eyes were emotionless and also dulled out and she had a wicked, twisted smile on her face. A pirate with short blonde spiky hair and ocean blue eyes ran in followed by a three pirates: one with long brown hair and pale eyes, another with spiky black hair with a ponytail that looked like a pine apple, and the last one had short black hair with very pale skin.

"Hey Haru they said beware she's very ruthless and she just provide it to you call the 'Captain' will ya Sai" Naruto. Sai ran out to get Sasuke soon the captain and Sai return.

"Go ahead try me I have nothing to lose." Sakura said with the same smile on her face they all cringed at the look. Sasuke smack Sakura and her regained their jade color.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and started shaking. "What the hell is she alright" Naruto said. "How the flying fuck am I suppose to know" Sasuke yelled back. "Sa-su-ke," Sakura said slowly. While she had many different line of tears spilling out her eyes.

Flashback

_Seven year old Sakura rushed up to a boy with black hair and matching eyes with black bandana with and midnight blue skulls on it. "Hey what's you name" Sakura asked sucking her thumb. "Sasuke" he said not looking at her. He was seating alone on the docks looking out to sea._

"_My name is Sakura what are you waiting on?" she asked "My ship" and as he said that a ship was sailing towards them at amazing speed._

_Sasuke turned to the adorable toddler and smirked at her causing her to blush. Sasuke undid his bandana and handed it to Sakura. "Here by the Pirate Law I claim you as mine one day I might meet you again but until then remember me by this" he said Sakura smiled and giggled giving him a small peck on the cheek._

_Sakura heard her name being called and ran up from the docks turning back to Sasuke waving the bandana back and forward saying goodbye over and over again as he boarded the ship and sailed away._

"_SAKURA" a voice called "Coming mommy" she said running in the direction of her mother's voice. _

Sakura woke up on a bed with her hands binded once again. As she sat up she noticed someone sitting beside her then the bandana on her head came off letting her hair flow messily around her. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Sasuke. "Sakuraaaa" Sasuke growled when she didn't answer he got up and locked the door hearing the lock click Sakura gulped but continued well tried to continue to ignore him.

"Have you been trying to hide from me by becoming a pirate?" Sasuke asked in a deadly whisper. When she stayed silent once again Sasuke climbed on top of her grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Well let's do this the way I wanted to in the first place Why wrap your breast up so tight I know they're bigger than this that must hurt let me help you out" he said Sasuke cut the bindings off her breast and licked his lips at the sight of her girls,

Which were a little swollen because of how tight Sakura had wrapped them up.

"Ready to talk" Sasuke asked Sakura didn't respond until Sasuke's hand started slipping into her pants. "Yes I was hiding from you" she panted out.

"Too Bad I found you"


	2. Escape? You Wish

Sasuke was still hovering above Sakura his eyes never leaving hers.

"Why were you hiding from me Sakura" Sasuke said gently. "Because I don't love you anymore and I knew you might take me away by force." Sakura said in a deadpan. "Tch, if that were true you wouldn't be breathing so hard and you wouldn't have kept that bandana much less had it on. So tell me the real reason" he said viciously.

_Flashback_

"_I hear that pirates are quite abusive to their 'mates'" Anna said making sure the now fourteen-year-old Sakura and her friends: Ino, Matsuri, TenTen, Hinata, and Temari overheard her. "Yeah especially ones that started when they were small" saying it as though she had rehearsed it many time. Sakura's eyes widened a fraction and though 'But not Sasuke right.'_

_Anna got a little louder "Especially the Dark Souls pirate crew." Sakura remembered Sasuke's words the day before he departed 'I'll become the captain of the dark Souls. Later that day in Sakura's room with the girl "We'll run away and become pirates we'll known as the six soul snatchers. The girls ran off not hearing Anna's laughter and see her and her friend exchange a high all ran home packing and departed later that day._

Present day

"Because I thought you had changed and wouldn't love me anymore so when I heard your ship was spotted a lot around my town four years earlier I left Sasu-cakes" Sakura explained. She saw the corner of Sasuke's eye twitch.

"Never call me that in front of my crew"

"fine then sasucy-cakes it is"

"Hell no"

"Ummm Sasu-chan"

"what the hell no"

"Tomato King Sasu-kun"

"What the fuck hell Fucking no"

"Captain Sasu-kun"

.Twitch

"Sasuke"

"Fine"

"Now give me your shirt" Sakura said. Sasuke check and made sure Sakura was still tied up and tossed her his shirt showing off his flawless well toned body. Sakura had to force herself to stop looking at him. He wasn't making it any easier with him stretching, making him look even more tempting.

Sakura averted her eyes when she saw him glance up.

Sasuke left out of her room into the main hall. Sakura pulled yet another blade from her panty line cutting her ropes, putting on a bra she found, tucked one blade in each cup, and got up. Sakura went to the door and discovered it was locked she pulled out a bobby pin and let out a cry of success when she heard the lock clicked.

Sakura silently walked down the hallway, sliding into the shadows when two men walking down the hall passing her. They were talking about two evil blondes, one two doors down from a crazy pink haired, and the other five doors down.

Sakura stopped by the door two rooms down from hers but was forced to move on when she heard another voice not belonging to one of her girls. She entered the room five doors down to find it empty except a figure struggling on the bed going off in a muffled voice. She soon identified it as Temari and undid her ropes almost getting punched by a right hook. "It's me you vicious ass bitch" Sakura hissed quietly.

Temari stopped struggling and looked at her friend/captain. "I know Ino is in a room three doors down for you but I have no idea where Hinata or Matsuri is. Temari got up and they checked the hall was clear before venturing down the hall they turned down another hall and heard a very familiar voice cussing and the sound of feet kicking the door. "It's obviously Matsuri." Temari said. "Matsuri can you hear me it's Sakura" she whispered through the bottom of the door. Matsuri stopped kicking the door and whispered back a quick yea.

"Are you alone? Is my brother still in there?" Temari whispered. "He just left" Matsuri replied Sakura made quick work of the lock and cut her loose. The three girls followed Sakura back to Ino's room and found Sai had finally left. They found a blushing Ino on the floor and cussing. Matsuri cut her loose ,and gave them the location of Hinata's room. They rushed to Hinata's room and almost got caught by a loud blonde haired pirate tagging along with Sasuke.

Thanks to Sakura quick thinking the were able to all find a hiding place. "Damn I hope he not going back to my room yet. By time Sakura and the girls were done thinking they saw Hinata peeking her head out of the door and check to make sure the coast was clear. "Hinata we got out come on" Matsuri said lowly. Hinata jumped and looked around ,spotted the girls, and hurried to them.

"Nice that we're all together but how the fuck do we get out" Temari said. "ummm… we're missing TenTen" Hinata said quietly. "TENTEN oh damn she'll kill us if we leave her" Ino yelled Hinata clamped her hand over Ino's mouth. It was too late they heard a lot of footsteps. TenTen raced past them yelling for them to run. They looked around and saw a stampede of pirates coming towards them. They ran away yelling. Sakura saw Sasuke and his main crew (A/N Naruto, Neji etc).

"Damn" Sakura said coming to a quick stop bulldozing through the pirates that were pursuing them trying to get away from a furious looking Sasuke. Sakura made it down two halls before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a cold voice laced with anger whisper in her ear "Where do you think your going. Sakura let out an eep.

Sasuke dragged Sakura down an unfamiliar hallway and pulled her in a grand bedroom. Sakura was thrown on a king sized bed with a big navy blue cover and black sheets. Sasuke locked the door behind him.

"What do you want" Sakura said hostilely.

"The other two blades and the other hairpin." Sasuke answered

"No"

"Sakura"

"Bite me"

"That can easily happen"

Sakura looked in Sasuke's mouth his canine teeth were practically fangs. When she resisted Sasuke was once again on top of her. He reached under her(his) shirt, into her bra, and grabbed her right breast. Sakura let out a gasp of shock and pleasure. Sasuke's hand emerged with a blade "I see you only have on in here." Sasuke said. Sakura though she was off the hook until he repeated what he did before except on the left side. "Anything else" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "If I find anything else there will be severe consequences" Sasuke said coolly. Sakura removed her last hidden blade from her panty line and handed it over.

Slowly she drifted off to sleep and when she woke up in the middle of the night she meet up with to red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3 Preview

"You know I really don't like it when people defy me Sa-ku-ra"Sasuke all but growled out. Sakura whimpered and scooted away from the pissed off Uchiha just then the extra blade she had on the side of her bra hidden secureely fell out.

"Did you not take my promise seriously" Sasuke said too calmly. Sakura kept scooting as the angry Uchiha crawled towards here on the bed "go-gomenasai S-Sasuke"

"it's useless…completely unforgiveable…you will pay" Sasuke gripped Sakura's chin and forced her to look at him "my sweet Cherry Blossom you need to be punished."

Sasuke slapped Sakura not enough to bruise but enough for her to get his point across. Sasuke raked his nails down Sakura's thigh before removing her pants.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to scream she watched as Sasuke looked at her animalistic. She felt like he was the predator she was the prey and frankly she knew the outcome of the battle. Sasuke raised the shirt he had given her over her head.

"and to think I was so nice to you" he said licking a different part of Sakura's body everytime. He slide his tongue down her neck, across her breast, and ended below her stomach and stopped at her pantyline.

Sakura's face was red and flushed and she gazed at Sasuke with half-lidded eye "Say yo want me" "no". Sasuke smirked at the defiant pinkette. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

Sasuke left Sakura sqiurming on the bed rubbing her legs together unable to relieve the heat between her legs. Sasuke came back and looked at the pinkette then smirked as she said "S-sasuke-kun I want you." Sakura squealed. "you'll have to do better than that. "Sasuke please take me, make me yours, relieve the ache between my legs that only you can relieve"

"You are MINE" "Yours"


	4. Full Chapter 3

Despite her misfortunate encounter with Sasuke before Sakura still attempted to escape. Sakura unbeknownst to her so happened to be walking past the room Sasuke was in until it was too late.

Sakura felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pulled her into someone's chest that was vibrating with a forming growl.

Sakura choked on a harsh scream as she swallowed hard enough to break her trachea, raising her right eye up with her peripheral, spotting the man whom hunted her down right behind her.

Looking down at her shaking figure with complete utter anger; he couldn't have imagined a she would actually disobey him after he let her off easy, the ungrateful bitch.

Holding both of her small wrists in his left hand Sasuke yanked the pinkette even closer to him and growled in her ear.

Sasuke's hot breath fanned across Sakura's neck and sent a jolt of electricity down her spine.

Sasuke pulled Sakura halfway back to the room before he got frustrated and picked Sakura up and got to the room quickly. Sasuke deposited Sakura in the room before harshly saying "Stay and I swear if you break anything I won't care that you're my most prize possession you'll be sorry."

'I know hw did not just call me his possession' Sakura thought

'**Oh no no he said you were his **_**prized**_** possession' her inner replied **

Sakura went ballistic she began breaking anything that was breakable besides the bed. Sasuke opened the door halfway through her rampage and she instantly regretted it when she saw the look on Sasuke's face.

The pinkette didn't even have the chance to move, breathe, and much less make an excuse as the Uchiha already had her pinned to the extremlyly large bed that she was to inhabit for the night, arms clamped above her head as she struggled and squirmed violently, throwing all her weight to get him off of her. This tactic did not work, seeing as he backhanded her.

Sakura kissed Sasuke and while he was dazed she managed to push him off of her so he stumbled halfway across the room. The angered expression on Sasuke's face made her fear for her life.

"You know I really don't like it when people defy me Sa-ku-ra"Sasuke all but growled out. Sakura whimpered and scooted away from the pissed off Uchiha just then the extra blade she had on the side of her bra hidden secureely fell out.

"Did you not take my promise seriously" Sasuke said too calmly. Sakura kept scooting as the angry Uchiha crawled towards here on the bed "go-gomenasai S-Sasuke"

"it's useless…completely unforgiveable…you will pay" Sasuke gripped Sakura's chin and forced her to look at him "my sweet Cherry Blossom you need to be punished."

Sakura tried to scoot away. Sakura had taken a shower before she had tried to escape so her skin was especially tender and sensitive.

Sasuke slapped Sakura again not enough to bruise but enough for her to get his point across. Sasuke raked his nails down Sakura's thigh before removing her pants.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to scream she watched as Sasuke looked at her animalistic. She felt like he was the predator she was the prey and frankly she knew the outcome of the battle. Sasuke raised the shirt he had given her over her head.

"and to think I was so nice to you" he said licking a different part of Sakura's body every time. He slid his tongue down her neck, across her breast, and ended below her stomach and stopped at her panty line.

Sakura's face was red and flushed and she gazed at Sasuke with half-lidded eye "Say you want me" "no". Sasuke smirked at the defiant pinkette. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

Sasuke left Sakura squirming on the bed rubbing her legs together unable to relieve the heat between her legs. Sasuke came back and looked at the pinkette then smirked as she said "S-Sasuke-kun I want you." Sakura squealed.

"You'll have to do better than that. "Sasuke please take me, make me yours, and relieve the ache between my legs that only you can relieve"

"You are MINE" Sasuke said firmly and possessively. "Yours" Sakura cooed her voice laced with lust.

Sasuke ran his hand down Sakura curves. "Gahhh" Sakura yelped at his teasing feather light touches. "Extremely sensitive today aren't we" Sasuke whispered in her ear nibbling on her earlobe. " Just… Ahh…got…Umph…out…Gahh…Shower… Sssssaaaasssuuuukkke" Sakura moaned out as Sasuke licked her core while one hand played with her.

Sasuke allowed his spare hand to wander, groping and squeezing in a surprisingly gentle fashion at Sakura's enlarged breasts, thumb grazing her hardened peak in an almost teasing, playful manner; a strangled moan caught in Sakura's throat, half escaping by accident, the rest contained fairly well by the shaking pinkette.

It suddenly hit Sakura the amount of damage her pride would take if someone heard them; arching her back away from the man atop her quaint frame, Sakura tried with the best of her ability to shove him away, but this only seemed to fuel and encourage his actions to come out more brash, **faster**, than it had originally. Sliding his hand down her toned stomach, his long, elegant fingers meeting her shamefully soakedpink curls, Sasuke then proceeded in rubbing the very tip of his index finger against her vulva, dragging out a prolonged, guilty moan; this wasn't fair, not in any way or form even while her pride was on the line she couldn't resist this man.

"You **will** submit to me, Sakura" Sasuke hissed in her ear. "Never" Sakura panted back. Clamping her legs closed. The look that crossed Sasuke's face was so terrifying she started to shake. She feared Sasuke but she was not afraid of him.

"**Wrong answer**." And with that, the true punishment began. Sasuke knelt down so that he was at eye-level with her soaked folds, staring into her frightened and lust filled emerald orbs once more before he forced her trembling legs apart, slinging them over his shoulders so that they were out of the way, before he closed the distance between her groin and his tongue; Sakura's eyes bulged as she watched him drag his how wet tougue from the base of her sex to where her swollen vulva lay, stiff and anticipant for whatever was to come.

A harsh scream left her lips as he remorselessly began to suck on said protuberance, nipping it playfully with the fronts of his teeth; his fingers had the right idea, as they too joined in on the massively awful torture session, plunging in three at once, kneading into her already caving walls as she cried out, tears once again leaking out from the corners of her eyes. This was pushing the limits of her body, and Sakura was fully aware that Sasuke knew of this fact; why else was he doing this?

After several thrusts with his fingers, Sasuke pulled them out, leaving her empty and vulnerable to his tongue, which would surely be a lot worse than his slim appendages; and boy was she right. Dragging his mouth away from her now quivering purplish vulva, Sasuke then proceeded in lathering circles around her swelling aperture, Sakura's thighs squeezing said man's head as she tried to control her moans, which wasn't going down too well; she had to stop him, **now**, before he indeed went even farther with it. Her pride was taking a major blow to how loud he had just made her scream.

Sasuke without much warning whatsoever plunged his tongue into her increasingly tightening passage, moist heat en eloped her tougue as he swirled it around, rubbing it against her slick walls until he found what he had been searching for. The rosette's body stiffened till she resembled that of a statue; his tongue... in... her... felt impossibly heavenly.

The tremors in Sakura's body went into overdrive as his tongue teased her clit, the friction from the movement bringing out louder, throatier moans than it had before, the sensations intensifying with every twitch, swish, lick he made; the knot in her stomach was so close to snapping it wasn't funny, but just as she was about to climax, Sasuke jerked away, lapping up the juices that coated his lips until there was no trace of it ever existing.

"Submit now or we can continue" Sasuke said. "I t-told you I'll never submit." Sakura panted. "Very well then have it your way but remember…it was your choice."

Sasuke entered her roughly barely giving her time to adjust to him before he started moving. "I would love to have been gentler but you still defy me" Sasuke growled out.

"Kuso! You're so tight, Sakura!" Sasuke choked out through clenched teeth, biting his bottom lip as her walls clamped tautly around his member. The only sounds Sakura seemed to be able to produce know were gasps and moans.

She really _was_ tight, and it was hard enough for him to force his way in (even with her fluids); but now that she was reaching her limit? Fuck, this was _not_ going to end well for him if she didn't cum soon. But, thank

Sasuke slammed into Sakura two more times while playing with her before her climax came exploding out coating Sasuke's cover, Fingers, and his member shortly after Sasuke came and licked his finges clean. Once he removed himself from Sakura and collapsed next to her.

"S-Sasuke I submit" Sakura moaned out before she went to sleep on Sasuke's chest. He dragged both of them under the cover and fell asleep with a satisfied smirk on his face.


	5. Chappie 4

Sakura wanted to open her eyes, but then again wanted to stay in bed plus she was sore. She felt like she was still at home, but with every sway of the ship, the though drifted from her. It wasn't that early, it was probably around eight am, but she could hear many loud voices coming from outside. She groaned and put a pillow on top of her head, trying to drown out the sound.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled loudly, "Have you been awake all night again? That's bad for your health," he explained once he found the Uchiha, giving him a glare already.

"My health is none of your concern, dope." Sasuke growled, walking past Naruto, who was now complaining about something else. What a surprise. He gave a glance over to his room, wondering if Sakura was awake yet. But, his thoughts were cut off when his stomach suddenly growled loudly. He grumbled, he needed some food, now. He had been hungry since about the sun was coming, but was too lazy to get anything. Now he was starving. So he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to the "kitchen" (on Sasuke's ship it was basically just a big room with food in it). Meanwhile, Naruto was now staring at Sasuke's door, wondering if Sakura was okay. He grinned,

"Oh Sakura!" Naruto called happily, running over to Sasuke's room and opening the door, "Are you hungry?" Sakura was now sitting up; surprised someone beside Sasuke had come in to see her. She then realized he was waiting for an answer,

"Um…I…yeah I guess," she managed to say. Naruto nodded,

"Come on then. Get out of bed!" he walked over to her and tried to roughly pull off her the covers, making her shriek with surprise. Naruto snickered a little at her behavior, but continued to push her, "Wait Naruto go out I'll come out soon"

Sakura got out of bed and put on a pair of mid-thigh shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt with a bra. She combed through her tangled pink hair and got over the soreness of her body.

Now that Sakura was out and about, many of the men were noticing her, getting curious. She saw TenTen up and about along with a crabby Ino who looked terrible. "Unbelievable Ino rough night." Sakura choked out between laughter. Ino punch Sakura in the jaw making her head snap back.

The crew on the ship waiting for the rosette's reaction. A vein was twitched and she walked over to a Wall and punched it barely touching it "Chaaaaa"

The wall Cracked then broke pieces flying everywhere the force blew Sakura's hair back.

Matsuri came out of nowhere and clenched Sakura's arms behind her back. Sadly, Matsuri was flipped over and hit the ground mercilessly and the wood cracked. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS LET'S GO PINK" Sakura yelled. "OH YELL COME AND GET SOME FOREHEAD" Ino yelled. Temari slammed Sakura on the ground and sat on her back. Ino was restrained by TenTen while Hinata checked on Matsuri's now injured back.

"So that's Sakura-san, the one Captain Sasuke brought with him from from the other ship?" Lee questioned, and the crew nodded.

She turned her head growling, only to see Sasuke smirking at her, he crouched down to her level and retrieved her from underneath Temari. Sai was calmly talking to the still fuming Ino.

"Hungry?" was all he asked. Sakura nodded, and she took the bread, biting into it. Sasuke took his attention away from her to Naruto and Gaara,

"I saw her hit the ground pretty hard how's her back" Garra asked Hinata. "Hinata-chan you're so great." Naruto said complimenting the stuttering girl in his walked away, and for a moment, Sakura watched him. To be honest, she was curious about him. He seemed like a very complex person. Sasuke felt her eyes watching him and smirked somewhat, but continued over to the other side of the ship.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Kakashi told him, flipping to the next page of his ever-present book. Sasuke gave a nod to him, before switching his attention over to Neji,

The normally silent Neji was arguing with a brunette at least 5 inched shorter than him. Which Sasuke found very amusing

"Shut up Neji you piss me off with every word you say" TenTen yelled

"I don't doubt that. Not many understand the big words I say" he said taunting her.

Sasuke looked over the rails and at the ocean they were currently sailing on. In the distance he could see a small town.

"Captain we see ships" one of the lower ranking members of his ship reported

"Well, keep your eyes on them, no matter what. It could be that town's army or somebody else who wants to fuck up my ship." Sasuke couldn't help but throw in, and Sakura chuckled at that. Sasuke was pretty well known, he was also known for how protective he was of his ship. That reminded him he'd have to punish Sakura for the damaged she did. That's why a lot of his enemies went for that first. Sasuke turned and looked to the ocean behind them, trying to see the ships, but failed in doing so. Sai stared hard at the ocean ahead of him, getting slightly irritated with the yelling and ranting of his Ino.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into his room. "stay here and don't come out" he said firmly then left. "Sakura stared after him as if he were crazy. "Fuck this"

Hours later

The sun had already set hours ago; it was the middle of the night. Sasuke had once again told Sakura to stay in his room and sleep, but she was going to do just the opposite. Without making a sound, she slowly opened the door, peaking out of it. There was nothing. She then decided to take a closer look, and stepped out of the room completely. Then looked around, and didn't hear, or see anyone. She knew that the other crew members had rooms, but she just wanted to make sure no one was up. Of course, she had no idea where Sasuke was, but she didn't see him. She then quietly closed the door behind her, and walked toward the end of the ship.

"Wow…" she whispered to herself. The ocean was beautiful. The moon and stars were shining off of it, making it shine. She had always sent the ocean from her room back home, but she never saw it like this.

_Home…_ the word rang in her head, and she suddenly remembered that she may never see it again.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into a warm body.

"What are you doing?" a low voice asked her, and she gasped,

"S-S-Sasuke?" she stuttered hesitantly. He had really scared her!

"Yes, and I ask you again, what are you doing?" he growled, his hold on her getting tighter. She tried to place words, but the current situation she was in prevented her from doing so. Sasuke smirked, noticed her nervousness. She moved closer to her ear,

"I thought I told you to stay in my room…" he whispered into her ear, making her body stiffen, "Are you disobeying me?" she felt his hot breath on her ear and neck, and it sent shivers down her spine. She then gulped, and gathered her strength, pulling away from him,

"Y-yes! I am disobeying you! I'm not an animal; you can't keep me inside of a room all day!" she half-shouted, making him look a bit surprised. Usually women would melt in his arms when he acted like he did before, but this woman was different.

_Feisty._He thought smugly, smirking at her. She blushed, damn that cocky attitude of his! She huffed,

"Leave me alone, I didn't ask you to join me," she started to walk away, but Sasuke suddenly pushed her against a pole, holding her wrists,

"I don't need permission." He told her hotly, his lips now brushing up against hers. She held her breath,

"W-w-w-what are you d-doing Sas-" she was suddenly cut short by him crushing his lips against hers. He had kissed her so fast; she didn't even know how to respond. She felt his tongue tapping her unresponsive lips, asking for an entrance. She closed her eyes tightly, she wouldn't give in! Never!

_So that's how it's going to be, eh?_Sasuke thought. With that, he let go of one of her wrists, running it down her body. He stopped at her rear, and gave it a slight squeeze, making her gasp. As soon as she did, his tongue protruded her mouth, tasting her. She couldn't help but let out a moan as his tongue massaged hers, while his hands were running up and down her body. Unconsciously, her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. Sakura's eyes suddenly snapped open, _What am I doing?_

"S-stop!" she told her, pushing him away. She was blushing furiously, her heart pounding. Sasuke smirked again,

"Stop? I thought you were enjoying it." He told her, and she gulped. The truth was, she didenjoy it. But she would die before she let him know that.

"Shut up Teme," she gathered her composure, "Bastard." She mumbled evil thoughts running through her. She decided to go a bit farther, "

"Hmph watch your language?" Sasuke said calmly, his anger rising.

"Goodnight Sasuke." She said to him trying to save at least an ounce of her pride. 'My ship has gotten intresting with these female additions.'


End file.
